


Endearing Nicknames in Situational Contexts

by greendalecoolcat



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendalecoolcat/pseuds/greendalecoolcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles. Sometimes Jeff and Annie call each other pet-names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endearing Nicknames in Situational Contexts

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this after reading an interesting conversation about Jeff and Annie calling each other pet-names. A lot of people had different opinions and I thought they were all interesting. In my personal opinion, I think pet-names would only work in specific situations, so here are the ones I thought of! Everyone has their own opinions, but I hope you all enjoy!

_Sweet-stuff_

Annie was in the kitchen preparing dinner when Jeff came home wearing a giddy smile. He made his way around the kitchen bar to reach his girlfriend.

“Hey Sweet-stuff,” he said before he leaned in to give Annie a kiss on the cheek.

She rolled her eyes and smiled at the nickname Jeff occasionally gave her when he was in a particularly good mood. “What’s gotten you all excited?”

“Well other than coming home to see my beautiful girlfriend…” Jeff said as he was clearly leading up to something. “I just booked two plane tickets to LA next month.”

Annie gasped finally catching on, “You mean…” Jeff’s smile never left his face as he nodded, answering Annie’s unfinished question.

“Yes. We are spending an entire weekend with Abed and all of his moviemaking glory.”

Annie squealed as dropped the carrot she was peeling into the sink and jumped up to wrap her arms around Jeff’s neck, “Jeff! We haven’t seen him since he came up for Christmas!”

Jeff knew how much Annie missed Abed, hell, he’d been missing him too. The week he was in town back in December was filled with holiday craziness and family obligations. Though it would be only three days next month, Jeff and Annie were grateful. Any time spent with Abed was a gift these days.

Jeff wrapped his arms around Annie’s waist and mirrored her excitement, “I know! We get a jam-packed weekend filled with warm sun, expensive souvenirs, and all things Abed.”

“Thank you,” Annie said as she hugged Jeff for all he’s worth.

“Cool cool cool,” Jeff said resting his chin at the top of her head.

 

\-----

 

_Baby_

It was 6:30 on a Saturday morning when Annie was woken by her cellphone chirping from the nightstand. Jeff had left early that morning to head to the gym. Apparently a new gym-goer had started arriving before Jeff, stealing his favorite weight-lifting machine… or whatever he called it.

_“These arms don’t just get this way overnight, Annie. I need my equipment back. It’s mine and he knows it!”_

_“Jeff, sharing is caring,” she teased at his overreaction. She knew he was acting a bit crazy but it was just another Jeff-quirk that she loved._

_Ignoring her comment, Jeff kept going, “I’ll show him not to mess with Jeff Winger.” He said it more as reassurance to himself rather than to the sleepy Annie lying next to him in their bed._

Annie rolled over and reached for her phone seeing Jeff’s ID photo light up her screen, “Jeff, I’m sleeping.”

“Okay but before you freak out, don’t freak out…”

Annie sat up in bed, “Jeff?”

“I _may_ have had a little accident at the gym and I _may_ have whacked my head on shelf full of dumbbells and I _might_ be getting stitches in the back of an ambulance as we speak…”

“JEFF! Where are you?!”

“I’m still at the gym. It’s not as bad as it sounds but I‒”

“Stay right where you are, I’m coming!” Annie hung up the phone and jumped out of bed. She threw her hair into a messy bun before she grabbed her sweatshirt and keys and ran out the door.

As she approached, her heart began to pick up pace at the sight of the ambulance along the sidewalk. By the time she got out of her car, the paramedics were filling out paperwork and speaking to another man wearing workout gear. She was finally able to make her way through the cluster of people who looking on by their cars.

As Jeff came into view‒sitting in the ambulance looking like a child who had just been scolded‒ she let out a shaky breath that she had been holding, “Jeff! Baby,” she ran to him and caressed the left side of his face with her hand. Her other hand was tightly gripping his shoulder, fearful thoughts still running through her mind.

“Hey,” he winced as her fingers lightly traced the stitches that now threatened the moneymaker.

She was finally able to form more words, “What happened?” The question was mixed with concern and a stern nature that Jeff had grown to recognize.

“I told you, I hit my head on the shelf‒”

“How does that even happen?!”

He was reluctant to start speaking but he knew there was no way around this issue. “Okay, well I got to the gym at the same time as Mr. Steal-Other-People’s-Gym-Equipment (okay, not his best quip) and we both eyed MY machine at the same time and then it became a race to the death and then my shoe got caught on the… well you can figure out the rest,” Jeff conceded, realizing how ridiculous it all sounded.

Eyes still filled with a bit of worry, Annie looked back to the paramedics and realized the man they were speaking with was Jeff’s new found rival (he was very much free of injury). Looking back at Jeff, she gave him an affectionate smile and kissed his forehead.

Jeff gave her a crooked smile and they both let out a small breath of laughter.

“C’mon, let’s get you home. We can order take out and spend the day cooped up on the couch.”

“This is why I love you.”

 

\-----

 

_Hot-lips_

They were on their way back from visiting Jeff’s mom and the traffic was unbearable. He knew he should have put off visiting his mom for another few weeks. He loved his mother, but every time he sees her it’s just another reminder that he’d been a crappy son for the past fifteen years.

“Why the hell are there so many people on the road right now?!” Jeff slammed his forehead against the steering wheel.

Annie swatted Jeff’s shoulder, “Relax Jeff. People are just driving home from work. It’s rush hour.”

“Ughhhhhhhh. How are you okay with this? Our car hasn’t moved in twenty minutes.”

“I didn’t say I was _okay_ with it, Jeff. I just know how to be patient.”

Jeff let out another long sigh and lifted his head from the wheel. He noticed the daylight slowly slipping away, “Oh look, the sun is disappearing. Just like my sanity.”

Annie let out a breath and gave him an incredulous look. “You are so dramatic!”

“Entertain me.”

“Fine,” she paused for a moment. “I spy…”

“Nope!” Jeff cut her off.

“Well I don’t know what to do! We’re in a car, Jeff,” Annie rolled her eyes and picked up the newspaper that was in the center consol.

“Aren’t you a barrel of fun,” Jeff said as Annie began reading.

She was quiet for a little while but then she looked thoughtful, “Do you remember when we worked on the Greendale Gazette our first year at Greendale?”

“How could I forget? Hawkeye and Hot-lips Edison,” Jeff said with a reminiscent smile.

“Ugh. Don’t remind me.”

“Maybe I should start calling you that again,” he said teasingly.

“Do not call me that.”

“What?! It would be for a completely different reason now,” Jeff said delightedly.

“Jeff! Gross,” Annie went back to her newspaper. She was beginning to feel as restless as Jeff so she slipped off her flats and stretched her legs so her feet were resting on the dashboard.

“Hey! Hot-lips! Watch it, this car was expensive.”

She threw a crumpled receipt at his head.

 

\-----

 

_Doll_

It was late on a Wednesday and Jeff and Annie had retired to bed for the night. Jeff was focused on his laptop while Annie was responding to a few emails on her phone. She let out a frustrated sigh when she couldn’t open one of the files on her device.

Looking on the nightstand and on the floor beside her, she realized her laptop was sitting at the far side of the apartment on the kitchen counter. She then looked to Jeff and his laptop and brought out her best Disney eyes.

“Jeeeeeff?”

“Yes?”

“Would you be a doll and let me use your laptop for a minute?” She placed her hand gently on his forearm. She knew how to play this game.

“I’m pretty sure you have a functioning and rather expensive laptop of your own, Annie,” Jeff said, his eyes never leaving the screen.

“It’s all the way in the kitchen. I left it there after I used it to find the recipe for the vegetable lasagna that I spent hours cooking...” She really knew how to play this game.

“As delicious as that lasagna was, I’m doing important work right now. You’re going to have to wait.”

Annie huffed. “I promise you can get back to grading papers in a minute! I just really need to review this file before work tomorrow.”

With his eyes still glued to the screen, a smile crept over his face, “Who said I was grading papers?”

“Well then what are you…” Annie grabbed the laptop out of Jeff’s hands. “JEFF. You’re online shopping?!”

“Annie! I told you, important work!”

“How many designer boots does one man need?!”

“They were having a sale!”

“You are ridiculous. And I’m using this,” Annie was already logging into her email.

“Fine but make it snappy, the sale ends at midnight,” Jeff flopped his back against the pillows.

“Don’t be a spazz.” She looked down and smiled at her boyfriend sincerely, “thank you.” She kissed his shoulder and finally opened the damn file.

 

\-----

 

_Milady, Milord._

It was a long, emotionally draining day. After finally getting close to Troy and then losing him _once again_ to football, she was just about ready to give up. But then she had her encounter with Jeff and he called her out on being selfish.

It’s true, she thinks. She had been pretty selfish. Which is why she decided to support Troy and drag herself out to the pep rally.

She was approaching the gym at the same time Jeff was walking out. She planned to avoid him for a while after everything that happened, but she had to face him eventually.

“Hey…” Jeff said as he was walking towards her.

“Hey,” Annie went for it, no need to make things awkward. They were both adults! Holding up her sign proudly, “I’ve decided to support Troy!” It read ‘Deploy Troy!’ “They deploy things in football, right? I went for rhyme over clarity…”

Hesitating to look Annie in the eyes, Jeff dove right into his apology, “Look, I’m uh, I’m really sorry about before,” he finally looked at her.

Annie continued to listen.

“I just think we were both wrong.”

“Really? Because I’m an eighteen-year-old girl and you made me cry in public,” Annie didn’t hold back. She was strong that way.

“Hmm. Okay, maybe I was a little more wrong,” Jeff conceded and held back a smile. Annie smiled and nodded in agreement. He knew she was right. “I should grow up and make peace with being here. I mean it’s not like Greendale is gonna kill me or anything…Holy crap!”

In that moment a terrifying creature in all white with nothing but two generic eyes and something resembling a mouth walked up behind Annie.

Annie looked behind her and let out a yelp and found herself shuffling towards Jeff. His arm found her back and it stayed there as Pierce and the Dean approached.

Annie was barely listening to them speak, she was too overcome with disgust and fear over the monster before her…And Jeff’s hand on her shoulder… They said something about a new mascot… or a human being?

They turned to watch Pierce, the Dean, and the creature walk into the pep rally.

Jeff turned to Annie, “This has the potential to be a uniquely Greendale experience.” Still looking at her, he offered his arm, “Milady?”

Annie looked at his arm and then to his face and smiled, “Milord.”

They walked together, with their arms connected, into the gym. Everything that Annie had been previously feeling was a distant memory. In the moment she felt okay.

Maybe she was going to finally be fine.

 


End file.
